fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters in Patrick's New Life
This is a list of characters featured in Patrick's New Life. Characters 'Main characters' Patrick Star: Now that Patrick has concluded that he is an idiot and left Bikini Bottom forever, he is ready, but not sure whether he is able, to start a new life in Starville. His stupidity is often an obstacle for him in the Starville society, but his friendliness is enough to make new friends, acquaintances and even villains. Alastair MacStar: 14-time champion of Underwater Champ Car and 21-time champion of Underwater F1. He is also a boxing fan and became first "underwaterling" to make the cover of Sports Illustrated ''(in July 1997, for shouting "Holyfield madman!" repeatedly), the Mayor of Starville boasts of his numerous accomplishments in the world of underwater racing, and often compares politics with racing ("It's fast-moving, difficult to grasp if you lack the skills, disaster for those who enter it inexperienced.") '''Tattletale Strangler': Strangler's associates have secured his release from jail (where he had been sharing the cell with Patrick) and give him a place to shine, as the "Vice-Mayor" of Starville despite not being a starfish. Exploiting MacFish's relative inexperience in politics, Strangler leads a near-authoritarian, chaotic regime and seeks to remove Patrick from the scene, probably because he is SpongeBob's best friend. James Clarinetstar: James "Clarinet-a-James" Clarinetstar is a clarinetist and national star within the United Cities of Bottom. He gives lessons regularly in the Clarinet Palace in Starville since the late 1970s, and he often signs autographs for those who attend his lessons. James was also involved part-time in the Navy from 1965 to 1979, and took part in oppressing the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutiny of 1969 under the command of Mr. Krabs. Selma Clarinetstar: James Clarinetstar's devoted wife is unwilling to be separated from her husband for "even a little millisecond". Married in 1970, the Clarinetstars enjoy a genuine love match amid a childless marriage, although they are content with it. Jay Giftstar: A sea dragon, Jay Gifstar moved from Rock Bottom to Starville in 1989 and opened his gift shop, which soon became highly profitable. He and his wife, Mary-Sue, run the shop together, and their house is right next to the shop. Mary-Sue Giftstar: She and his caring husband Jay run their gift shop together ever since it opened in 1989. Although she is sometimes temperamental, Mary-Sue is seen as being nice to others all the time, along with her husband Jay. Uno the Sea Dragon: Uno has been living in his lair for 979 years, according to his calculation before leaving the soon-to-be bulldozed lair. In the Season 1 episode Uno the Sea Dragon, Uno's debut, Patrick is rude to Uno (calling him a "stinky monster") while the sea dragon is shopping in the Starville Gift Shop. Uno then places a 1000-year curse on the shop. Patrick, Jay and Mary-Sue Giftstar travel to the lair and have the curse lifted after completing 9 puzzles. Uno is then given a new lair next to the gift shop and becomes cashier in the gift shop (the previous cashier, Patrick, becomes a janitor). Squidward Tentacles: Squidward is originally not interested in moving to Starville, since he doesn't want to live near Patrick, but then he hears that his idol James Clarinetstar is there, and Squidward moves to Starville in Season 2. Unfortunately, his nemesis Squilliam is also here, and the rivalry continues. Squilliam Fancyson: Deciding that he is bored with his current business empire, Squilliam moves to Starville just to buy the copper mines and gain a large number of profit as the copper is transported to across the human land (through submarines) and seas. However, he soon finds out that Squidward is also in Starville, and he resumes his rivalry with him. 'Secondary characters:' Ty Cobbstar: One of the gate guards in Starville. Joining the Bikini Bottom Navy while undergoing puberty, he helped in oppressing the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutiny of 1969 under the command of Mr. Krabs. After Krabs resigned to fully focus on selling his legendary Krabby Patty, Cobbstar rose in prominence. Suddenly retiring a wealthy but tired man in 1995, he went to Starville and became a gate guard, and a mentor to younger co-guard Jack Beanstar. Jack Beanstar: Beanstar's paternal ancestors had been gate guards for the last 8 generations, and Jack carries on the family tradition. He was and still is mentored by much older co-guard Ty Cobbstar, who is much more experienced than the sometimes novice-looking Jack. James Clarinetstar: James "Clarinet-a-James" Clarinetstar is a clarinetist and national star within the United Cities of Bottom. He gives lessons regularly in the Clarinet Palace in Starville since the late 1970s, and he often signs autographs for those who attend his lessons. James was also involved part-time in the Navy from 1965 to 1979, and took part in oppressing the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutiny of 1969 under the command of Mr. Krabs. Selma Clarinetstar: James Clarinetstar's devoted wife is unwilling to be separated from her husband for "even a little millisecond". Married in 1970, the Clarinetstars enjoy a genuine love match amid a childless marriage, although they are content with it. Judge Pietro MacStar: Younger brother of Mayor Alastair MacStar, he became a judge merely because of family relations. Nevertheless, despite relations with the Mayor, Pietro's integrity as a judge was and still is undisputed, which sometimes led to disagreement with the Mayor and Vice-Mayor. Javier Greenstar: Javier Greenstar and his wife Millie moved to Starville right after they were married sometime in the 1940s, when Starville still looked more like a tiny starfish village, and are the two oldest citizens of Starville. A boat enthusiast, Javier makes his first appearance in the Season 1 episode Riding the Stupidity Wave, when he is temporarily blinded, along with Millie, by overly bright light produced by the lamps of Patrick's limousines. He and Millie can often be seen on the streets from morning to night. Millie Greenstar: Married to Javier in the 1940s, Millie dedicates herself to helping those in need of help and often make donations to charity. She first appeared in the Season 1-ending episode Riding the Stupidity Wave where she, like her boat enthusiast husband, is blinded by bright light from Patrick's limousine. Alastair's Robot: A former engineer, Judge Pietro MacStar built this robot in the early 2000s and gave it as a birthday gift to his older brother Alastair, the Mayor. Alastair devotes much of his attention to the highly-advanced robot, who, with a "government microprocessor", is often involved in decision-making. Old Man Jenkins: After many years, Old Man Jenkins has decided to move to Starville, one of the very few non-starfishes to live there. Owning a house of his own, Jenkins mainly lives on charity, but he also works part-time as a janitor in the House of the Mayor. Marty O. Jonfish: The only news anchor in TV Starville. He has been working there since its establishment in 1974 and is a household name in Starville. Jonfish's fun-loving attitude towards news has created some trouble with his superiors in TV Starville, although Jonfish has managed to keep his position secure. 'Other characters' SpongeBob SquarePants: Sad and heartbroken of Patrick's departure, SpongeBob's heart is somewhat no longer set on cooking in the Krusty Krab. He and Patrick's other friends would pay a visit occasionally, and he still maintains communication with Patrick over the telephone. Sandy Cheeks: Although not as affected as SpongeBob, Sandy is still sad over Patrick's sudden departure, but still tries to focus on her numerous scientific experiments. She and other friends would pay a visit to Patrick occasionally. Mr. Krabs: Realizing that is closer to death than ever, the aging Eugene Krabs is getting obsessed with death just as he is obsessed with money. Nevertheless, he is still sane enough to do day-to-day activities and occasionally pays Patrick a visit, but always alone, without Patrick's other friends. Patty Rechid: Patty is an agent of Bikini Bottom Reality and she sells Patrick's house in the pilot episode. (Once, in SBSP Season 1 episode Opposite Day, Patty cancels selling Squidward's house after being annoyed by SpongeBob and Patrick and in thuth or square when she sells SpongeBob his pineaplle). Joshua Swad: First appeared in Season 1 episode President the Stupid. Former President of the United Cities of Bottom who, after the disastrous election to elect his successor, attempts to return to power and oust the idiotic yet totalitarian Patrick Star through a revolution. The revolution is successful, but Swad is instead forced to take a back seat and see another president ascend to power. Albert Ettimoore: Business magnate and father of Ollie Ettimoore. A parody of Charles Foster Kane, Albert was poor until "the world's largest underwater gold mine" was discovered on the worthless family-owned property. Years later, the already-rich Albert was a successful, monopolistic business magnate, but two tumultuous marriages ended in divorce (the second one after the wife was forced into an unsuccessful operatic career) and Albert became increasingly disconnected from outside life. An unhappy, unimaginative business-like home life led his daughter Ollie to run away as a young teenager. Sano Torino: First appeared in Season 1 episode Coin Scare: Part 1 and makes another appearance in Coin Scare: Part 2. The homeless Torino falls into a coma after finding a coin, leading to investigations by Patrick and (later) Uno the Sea Dragon. He later regains consciousness in the hospital in the final stages of Uno's investigation and is afterwards sent off to a boarding house with an "eternal rent". Dr. Milton Sumter: Sumter is Patrick's lawyer in the Season 2 episode The Great Clash: Reality vs. Fiction. 'Groups' Bikini Bottom Naval Mutineers of 1969: Those who mutinied in 1969 had a reunion on the 35th anniversary of their mutiny on September 29 2004 and formed the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutineers of 1969 group. Most of the members live in retirement homes, although some still live in their own homes. In the Season 1 episode Patrick the Journalist: Part 1 (A History of Glory), members of the group are interviewed by Patrick. The Mailmen Association of Starville: As the name indicates, its members are all mailmen (all active). Formed in 1970 according to the Encyclopaedia Starvillica, its current general manager is Jack the Mailman. Jockcar and Sons Company: Formed in 1979 according to the Encyclopaedia Starvillica, it is shown in the Season 1-ending episode Riding the Stupidity Wave. Receiving an order from the Mayor for a limousine, it hires "ideal, ordinary designer" Patrick Star, who ends up with a limousine so poorly-designed that despite a suspected value of $1.500.000, the company ends up closing its doors and its designer, Patrick returns to the Starville Gift Shop. TV Starville: TV Starville provides news from across the world to Starville, although all its broadcasts are limited to Starville itself, except for one occasion in the Season 2 episode when Mr. Krabs and Patrick attack the TV station and establish connection with numerous satellites just for Krabs to make a short broadcast stating that he wanted his money with him in his grave. The only news anchor in TV Starville is Marty O. Jonstar. Category:Characters Category:Spin-Offs